


Erogenous Zone

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a new place to make him moan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erogenous Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle 11, prompt: scar

He shivered as she slowly ran her tongue along his scar. Spike doesn’t remember how or when or why he got the mark along his eye, it seems like it’s always been there. But neither Dru nor Buffy, hell not even Angelus, had ever discovered it was an erogenous zone. Clever Anya had, that time in the Magic Box. He thought it a one-time thing, yet here they were, in his crypt.

She hovered above him, deliciously naked. She held his hands lightly above his head, he could get free if he wanted, but he stayed. He tried to buck up, but Anya tsked in disapproval and he moaned. She stroked his cock, moving her lips to his.

As they kissed, she slowly lowered herself onto him. She moved languidly, eyes closed as she rose and fell. He watched her, drank her form in reverently. She released his hands, running her own down his chest. “Touch me,” she said.

He did, mapping curves and angles with his fingers, caressing a nipple with his tongue. She bore no outward scars, but he knew there were psychological ones. He had those too. This was their refuge from all of that. Her small moans let him know she was close. “Go over, Anya,” he said softly.

She came quietly; he followed after a few quick thrusts. She fell across him, lying on his chest. Her breath was hot against his cheek. After a moment she caressed his scar. He drew a blanket off the floor and covered them.  In a few moments she’d get up, go home.  She’d come again and they’d forget for a while.


End file.
